


Playing Games

by penguingal, Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Series: Triangulation [2]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Incest, M/M, comment porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-28
Updated: 2005-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingal/pseuds/penguingal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy Cooper swings through town and brings an enticing offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Coop clicked the phone shut and stared at it a minute before tossing it next to him on the bed. So, Don and Charlie. Together. He tried to feel horrified, to feel something about it one way or the other, but mostly he was just pissed that he'd missed it. God, the two of them entwined together on a bed, now that was something he thought he might like to see someday. The mental image translated into blood rushing to his cock, and he slid his hands inside his boxers without hesitation. Coop remembered everything about the time he'd spent with Don, still could almost taste him on his lips from last night, so he started there, picturing a naked Don, eyes shut tight in concentration, filthy dirty words falling from his lips, asking, begging for more. And then Charlie. That tantalizing almost-kiss. The way water droplets had slid down his curls from his shower. The way his eyes had drooped in pleasure. Coop ran his thumb over the head of his cock, biting his lip to keep from crying out as he came.  
  
....  
  
Don rolled over, encountering a solid body and a mass of unruly curls next to him and he smiled. He always woke long before Charlie did and enjoyed taking these few quiet moments to watch him sleep. Charlie spent as many nights with him as he could and Don always woke up better when he did. He hated being without him. But at the same time, he knew that it was just the reality of their situation and had come to terms with it. It had been almost a year since that first night when Don had snapped and admitted how he'd felt for Charlie. Almost a whole year since they'd first made love.  
  
Things hadn't been perfect since then, few relationships were. But theirs had come with special challenges that had threatened to tear them apart more than once. They'd managed, though, and things had settled down more or less into a pattern. Charlie had definitely gotten bolder as time went on, coming up with ever inventive ways to drive him out of his mind. Yet, it was the quiet moments of togetherness that really stood out to him. That they could still sit on the couch and watch a baseball game, teasing each other mercilessly and yelling at the pitchers and then later curling up together and just talking until they drifted off to sleep. Don sometimes wondered if he ever could have had that kind of comfortable relationship with his brother if it hadn't been for these feelings that he'd first tried to deny, then tried to bury, and finally, now come to accept as commonplace. He hoped so.  
  
Running his fingers through Charlie's curls, Don waited until Charlie squirmed, pushing his head back and forcing his fingers deeper into his hair. His face turned toward him and Don leaned down to bestow a small kiss. "Good morning."  
  
Charlie just grunted at him, never really coherent in the first five minutes of waking. Don just smiled. He'd gotten used to it by now. "I'm gonna grab a shower." He kissed Charlie again, this time feeling Charlie respond to him, before he scrambled off the bed.  
  
Charlie stretched, rubbing his eyes. He loved staying with Don but morning always came so _early_ when he was here. The sound of running water reached his ears, and an idea occurred to him. Since Don had woken him up, perhaps some retribution was called for. He had just tossed the covers back and stepped out of his boxers when Don's cell rang. Automatically, Charlie went to pick it up. They were together often enough that no one had seemed to think it odd if Charlie sometimes answered Don's phone, and besides if it was the office and they needed Don right away, but he couldn't get to the phone, like now, well, someone should answer. So Don had given him permission to do so months ago.  
  
"Hello?" Charlie said, voice still thick with sleep.  
  
"Charlie?" a deep, gravelly, familiar voice replied.  
  
"Cooper!" he said, delighted. "How are you? _Where_ are you? Is everything okay? It's like--the ass crack of dawn," he said, punctuating his statement with a yawn.  
  
"Best time of day for catching bad guys," Coop drawled, a smile in his voice. From what Don had told him, he knew Charlie wasn't exactly a morning person. "Is Don around?"  
  
"He's in the shower. You need me to get him?"  
  
"Nah. Just tell him to meet me at his office in an hour. Got a real piece of work that last known was heading in your direction and could use some help on this one. If you're not busy, might be able to use your help, too."  
  
"I'll let him know." Charlie hung up the phone and sighed. So much for his idea and their quiet morning. But Cooper was coming, so it was okay. He hoped that he'd be able to stick around for a few days, but there was never any way to know.  
  
"Who was that, buddy?" Don asked, the door to the bathroom opening behind him. Charlie smiled and shook his head. Personally, he'd thought that Don's use of "buddy" to address him should have died when they started sleeping together, but for reasons unknown to him, Don had simply refused to give it up. The discussion was still open.  
  
"It was Cooper. He says to meet him at your office in an hour. Sounds like he's been chasing someone for awhile now who's heading to LA."  
  
Don just nodded, making a considering noise in the back of his throat. "You coming, too?"  
  
"Yeah, I've got some time before my first class. I might as well listen, see if there's anything I can do." Charlie wandered over to where Don was standing, drawing him into a kiss and letting his fingers run along the edge of the towel wrapped around his waist. "Shame though. I had such a fun morning planned."  
  
"Mmmm... rain check?"  
  
"Of course," Charlie purred, his hand trailing along Don's chest as he headed for the bathroom.  
  
"Hey," Don stopped him. "Coop say how long he was going to be around?"  
  
"Nope. You know Cooper." Charlie smiled and disappeared.  
  
Don considered following just for a moment, to see what Charlie had had planned, but his sense of duty got the better of him and he started dressing, pulling on a pair of jeans. Cooper was coming to town. This was going to be interesting.  
  
Charlie waited a moment to see if Don would follow but apparently his offer hadn't managed to trump Don's sense of duty. Just as well. The longer they waited the more wound up they'd be when they finally had some more time alone.  
  
It would be strange seeing Cooper again. Exciting, but strange. They'd talked a few times over the phone, Cooper was a nice guy and besides, who else could Charlie talk to about his relationship with Don? And he was pretty sure that in some ways Cooper knew his brother better than he did.  
  
He dressed in jeans and a soft grey t-shirt, grabbing his sports coat from Don's closet. "Ready?"  
  
"Yeah," Don smiled, grabbing his black jacket and following Charlie to the door. He grabbed Charlie's shoulder and turned him around, pressing him into the door a moment and claiming his mouth. It was part of their ritual, something to sustain them through the day when they had to go out and pretend that this part of their lives didn't exist. At least they were going to be able to spend time with the one person who knew and he hoped accepted it for what it was.  
  
"Mmmm... can I take that as a promise for later?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Absolutely," Don grinned, opening the door and ushering Charlie through.  
  
When they arrived at the office together, Coop was already waiting for them in the conference room. His face split into a large smile when he saw them both and he immediately pulled Don into a big bear hug. Don laughed, patting him on the back, grateful that no one else was in the office at the moment. Charlie looked at Coop and Coop looked back. They weren't on nearly as familiar terms as he and Don, but a handshake seemed ridiculously formal under the circumstances. Thankfully, Charlie saved him.  
  
"It's good to see you," he said earnestly, stepping into Coop's personal space and opening his arms.  
  
Cooper grinned and hugged Charlie tightly.  
  
"Easy there," Don said and Charlie grinned into Cooper's chest.  
  
"Told ya he's all growly," Charlie whispered, still grinning as he pulled back. He perched on the edge of the desk, halfway between his brother and Cooper.  
  
"Hey, I heard that," Don quipped, smacking Charlie gently. Charlie glared at him and stuck out his tongue.  
  
Cooper grinned, watching the easy interaction between the two brothers. They often did this on the phone with him too, trading jabs at each other just loud enough for him to hear. It was comforting in a way, but often left him aching with curiosity, too. But he'd think about that later. Right now, there was work to be done. "Much as I'd love to sit here and listen to you two bicker like an old married couple, we do have a nasty piece of work that needs to be put back behind bars, so..."  
  
Don sobered, sparing one last look at Charlie before shifting into what Charlie called "FBI-mode" and taking the file that Cooper offered him. Charlie sat back and listened as Coop laid out the particulars for them, Don interjecting now and then with questions.  
  
By the time Cooper had finished talking he had the beginning of an idea for an equation that might help. "I have to get to going or I'm going to be late, but if I can get a copy of that folder I think I have an idea that might help. My classes will be over by 2:00 if you want to drop by then..."  
  
"Sure thing," Don said, nodding and handing him copies of the material. That was one thing you could always count on a government agency for, redundancy. He looked at Coop. "Why don't you and I go talk to the brother again, see if anything new shakes out?"  
  
Coop nodded and pushed off the table, following the Eppes brothers out. People had started milling about the office and the subtle way in which their behavior changed wasn't lost on him. They kept a careful, respectful distance apart, but everyone knew that they were close, so it didn't have to be _too_ far. The eye contact diminished, Charlie kept his hands to himself a little more. If you weren't looking for it, though, you'd never see it.  
  
The men waved to each other as they got to the parking garage, Don and Coop heading to Don's SUV. Coop climbed into the passenger seat and favored his former partner with a grin when he climbed in next to him. "You look good, Don. Consistent mind-blowing sex is good for you."  
  
"Shut up, Coop," Don said, grinning. He put the car in gear and headed out.  
  
"Seriously, you two are great together. I'm glad I get to see it for myself."  
  
"How long can you stay?"  
  
"Depends," Coop shrugged. "I know this guy. He's a fuck-head and stupid. We'll probably find his ass the last place we found it. Shouldn't take more than a day, two at the outside. I've got some time coming and thought I'd relax out here for a while, see if I can get myself into trouble. Couple days at least." He grinned, knowing that Don would remember.  
  
"You don't have to get into trouble, Coop. Trouble usually finds you." At least a couple days with Coop; Coop who was planning on a quick victory. Yes, things were going to be very interesting indeed.  
  
"One can only hope," Coop replied, leaning his head back on the headrest and looking at Don sideways.  
  
It was nearly 3:30 when Cooper strolled into Charlie's office. Charlie was immersed in the numbers on his board and didn't realize there was anyone there at first.  
  
Eventually he became aware of someone staring at him, and it didn't feel like Don. He turned and grinned. "Hey Cooper. Where's Don?"  
  
"Got called back to the office," Cooper said easily.  
  
"Oh," Charlie shrugged. "Well, I've been looking at your case and I think I can track your guy's movements much the same way I did with McDowd but instead of working off of tips called in, I'm working off of the data you provided about his past patterns, which were quite extensive."  
  
"Great," Coop said, coming to stand at Charlie's shoulder. He could feel the body heat coming off of him and he had to fight the urge to get closer. "So, what have you got?  
  
"Well, I estimate that he's most likely to frequent the establishments in this block, here." Charlie pointed.  
  
"Yep, just as I thought. I figured we'd find him close to where we found him before. This place is about three blocks from where we busted him the last time. It always helps when the criminals are stupid. Thanks."  
  
"My pleasure," Charlie replied, smiling at the praise. Cooper was grinning at him, smiling crookedly, that same smile that had made his stomach do flips nearly a year ago now and he had to look at the floor. "So, you going to be able to stay for a few days?"  
  
"That's the plan," Coop drawled, following as Charlie moved behind his desk. "Hope to see more of you while I'm here. Much more. Don, too." He winked at Charlie quickly, enjoying watching him blush. Just then, Coop's phone rang. It was always something. The caller ID showed it was Don and he picked it up, letting Charlie off the hook, for now.  
  
Charlie was a little flustered but he recovered enough to accept Cooper's offer of a ride back to the FBI building.  
  
Cooper mostly behaved himself on the ride back, his mind obviously more on the fugitive than the man beside him.  
  
Just before they got to the office Cooper looked at him and grinned. "Since I'm planning on sticking around a few days, maybe if you're very, very good, I'll tell you some more stories about your big, bad brother."  
  
Charlie gulped, trying to think of something to say that wouldn't be too suggestive. "I'd--I'd like that." Nope, that hadn't been it. Cooper grinned at him again and winked as they pulled into the FBI garage. Somehow, Cooper even managed to look innocent during the elevator ride up to Don's floor, keeping a normal amount of personal space between them. The doors opened to reveal Don waiting for them.  
  
"We got eyes on your guy and a team is on their way," Don said, stepping in. Charlie took his cue and stepped out. "Charlie, stick around, okay? We'll be back soon."  
  
"Don," Charlie started, leaning his head back into the elevator car.  
  
"I know, buddy. I will." The doors closed, cutting off Charlie from view and Cooper put a hand on Don's shoulder. Charlie's eyes had been worried and he saw the same reflected on Don's face.  
  
"Relax, Eppes. I got your back."  
  
He hated the waiting. He'd gotten used to it since he started working with Don, but he still hated it. He didn't fully relax until he could see Don again in person because even when Don claimed everything had gone smoothly that didn't mean he wouldn't come back without injury.  
  
He waited in one of the conference rooms, trying to focus on his work and not on the passage of time. They'd be fine. They worked well together. They'd be fine.  
  
Don leaned against his SUV, rubbing the back of his head. Coop had been right; the guy was stupid, stupid enough to be drunk and running off at the mouth. How he'd ever gotten out of Detroit was anyone's guess. Well, actually, it had been because of his accomplice, also an idiot, who'd been caught nearly a week ago, according to Coop.  
  
It was going so smoothly, too. Don and Coop had decided to go in quietly, together, see if they could avoid complications and the bartender had been all too happy to get rid of the guy. They'd shown their badges and been pointed toward the back. The guy was on a stool, watching some pool-hustlers and Coop just walked up to him, grabbing his wrist and putting him under arrest while Don kept his eyes on the other guys. Shattering glass behind him distracted him for just a second, but it was enough time for one of them to get behind him and whack him over the head with a pool cue. He'd heard Coop's warning just before he was struck, stars exploding behind his eyes. He staggered but didn't go down, managing to get the guy down and cuffed by the time backup burst in. Coop had hauled the guy up from the floor and shoved him out the door while Don followed, trying to clear his head.  
  
Coop sauntered over to him now, after safely stowing the guys away in police cars and sending them off. "Come here, let me see," he said, indicating Don's head.  
  
"I'm fine," Don replied, dropping his hand.  
  
"Just let me see," Coop said, cradling Don's head in his strong hands. "Gotta make sure you're all right. You really think Charlie wouldn't skin me alive if I brought you back with stitches?" he whispered into Don's ear.  
  
"Okay, you've got a point." Don gave himself over to the careful, tender examination, doing his best not to think about how close Coop was standing to him. He inhaled Coop's scent, his breath ghosting over his ear as he was studied, and Don fought not to shiver. The examination continued and finally he caught on to what was really happening. "Okay, okay," he said, jerking his head away, color rising in his cheeks. "I'm fine. Like I said."  
  
"Yep, you are," Coop said, propping his hand on Don's car, not moving back. Don's flushed deeper and Coop just grinned at him.  
  
"Stop it, Coop," Don whispered, turning his head a little. Any more and they'd have been nose to nose. "You of all people know, I'm taken."  
  
At least Coop had the decency to look abashed. "I'm not trying to create problems, Don. Really," he said backing up and getting into the car, Don following. When they were settled, the doors shut, he ran his fingers down Don's arm. "It's just an offer. Something to think about."  
  
Don put the car in gear, not bothering to suppress the small shiver this time.  
  
Charlie relaxed immediately when he saw Don and Cooper return, Cooper's confident swagger telling him everything he needed to know. They'd caught the guy and Don didn't have any gaping holes.  
  
"So, how'd it go?" he asked, looking at Cooper when both men entered the room. Don would tell him, but he'd downplay everything and conveniently leave out anything truly troubling whereas Cooper would play everything up as much as possible.  
  
"It was fine," Don interjected.  
  
"It was fantastic!" Coop gushed, gesturing wildly. "I'd forgotten how much fun working with Don can be. Plus, like I told you before, it helps when the criminals are stupid."  
  
Don shook his head, which made it ache, and he sighed. "I'm going to get some coffee. Feel free to exaggerate while I'm gone."  
  
Coop watched him cross the office and duck into the coffee room before he joined Charlie against the conference room table. "Listen, Charlie, Don got a little bump on the back of the head when we went in to arrest the guy. He's fine, nothing to worry about but head injuries can be tricky and you have to keep an eye out for about a day or so. I'm telling you because I know Don won't. Don't make a thing out of it if you don't have to, and don't tell him I told you, okay?"  
  
Charlie nodded, glancing out the conference room window to the coffee room where he could see his brother glaring at the coffee pot, waiting for it to brew. "So what happened?"  
  
"Not much really. We walked in, the guy was drunk off his ass, and I cuffed him. Someone broke a glass and when Don turned one of the other guys got the drop on him. Your brother barely even staggered under the blow, catching the guy off guard and dropping him before I'd even managed to call for backup. He's a strong guy that brother of yours."  
  
"Yeah, and he's got a thick head," Charlie quipped, a smile pulling at the corners of his lip. Coop threw his head back and laughed, a deep, pleasant throaty sound. Charlie smiled then, turning his head and realizing how close Cooper had sat next to him. The man was uncanny, managing to sneak up on him when Charlie least expected it.  
  
"Alright, what's he telling you?" Don asked, coming back into the room and hovering near Charlie, noting how close Coop was sitting.  
  
"Nothing," Charlie smiled, a grin splitting his face.  
  
"Come on, it's beer time," Coop said, standing and moving toward the door.  
  
Charlie settled into the passenger seat in Don's SUV, reached over and squeezed his brother's knee. It was strange to have the freedom to touch Don so openly in front of someone else and truth be told, it gave him a little thrill.  
  
He glanced up at the rearview mirror and saw Cooper grinning at him from the back seat.  
  
Don glanced in the rearview and met Coop's amused gaze before looking at Charlie. An offer, Coop had said, but for what? He'd never do anything to betray Charlie, but if pressed, he'd have to admit it was hard not to pull out of the parking space and head immediately for his apartment, the both of them in tow. Don needed more information, so he grabbed Charlie's hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing the palm and then moving to his wrist. Charlie's eyes drifted closed and Don glanced into the back seat to see Coop sitting there, hands curled into tight fists, panting lightly, his eyes flicking back and forth between the two of them.  
  
Coop caught him looking and smirked, mouthing the word "Tease" at him. Don smirked, letting Charlie's hand drop, and at long last putting the car in gear, heading for the bar.  
  
Charlie was careful to pace himself, sipping slowly on his first beer when Cooper and Don moved on to their second.  
  
He liked having Cooper here. Liked seeing Don with a long time friend, happy and relaxed. He even liked the harmless flirting Cooper seemed content to do with both of them. And he loved the stories, loved watching Cooper make Don squirm.  
  
And Don was squirming, each story getting progressively heavier in bullshit. Coop was in rare form, showing off for Charlie, but the thing that interested him the most was that the more attention Coop showed his brother, the more Don wanted to assert his claim to him. It was ridiculous, of course. He knew that Charlie was his, completely and totally. Yet, Don had the nagging feeling that Coop knew exactly what he was doing, manipulating Don's reactions for his own purposes. He'd done it when he and Don were together, too; it went hand in hand with the way he used to slip little one-time use packages of lubricant into his pockets.  
  
During these stories, Coop held Charlie's attention as he listened, nearly breathless, and every now and then, Coop's hand would brush Charlie's knee under the table. Each time it did, Don's chair got a little closer to Charlie until finally he could put his hand high on Charlie's thigh under the table. Charlie's head whipped toward him, his eyes wide. Don had never been so bold out in public before.  
  
"Hey, stop distracting my audience," Coop said, throwing a piece of popcorn from the table at him.  
  
Don picked it up from where it had landed on his shirt and tossed it back, his hand tightening on Charlie's leg, massaging the inner muscle. Charlie bit his lip, his eyes never leaving Don's face. "Your audience's brother is tired and would like to take your audience home now," Don replied, not having to add the _and fuck him into the mattress_ part. He knew by the way Charlie's leg twitched that he'd heard it.  
  
Coop looked back and forth between Charlie and Don, taking in their body language and he leaned forward. "I don't even want to know what you're doing to him under the table," he whispered, giving Don a heated look.  
  
"Yes, you do," Don replied, softly, a low purr in his voice as he slid his hand up Charlie's leg quickly, making Charlie bite back a squeak. Two could play this game. He leaned back, releasing Charlie from his grip and putting his hand on his shoulder. "Ready to go?"  
  
Charlie just nodded, standing on unsteady legs. Coop grinned up at them. "Okay, I see how it is. The offer stands," he said evenly, eyes meeting Don's and Charlie's in turn.  
  
Don just smiled, throwing an arm over Charlie's shoulder. "We'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Charlie waited until the door of the SUV was closed before he said anything. "What just happened? You _never_ touch me like that when we're out in public. Not, you know, that I'm complaining."  
  
"I'll tell you later," Don said throatily. "If I don't get you into bed soon I think I might just explode."  
  
Charlie just sat back and quickly buckled his belt, waiting for Don to get the car moving. Don leaned over and claimed Charlie's mouth in a deep kiss, before nearly tearing out of the parking space and racing for home.  
  
Don had barely shut the door when Charlie leapt into his arms. He was more wound up than Don had expected and he dragged him to the bedroom, stripping along the way. Charlie was near begging, wanting it fast and dirty and Don was more than happy to oblige, twining his fingers in Charlie's as he thrust in deep. Their combined moans filled the air and it wasn't long before they were arching against each other, coming hard.  
  
They cleaned off quickly, curling into each other as their breathing slowed. Charlie lifted his head expectantly.  
  
Don ran a hand through Charlie's curls and smiled. "So, Cooper. He's been flirting with me all day, and based on his behavior at the bar, with you, too. He made it clear to me he's not trying to get between us. He--I think he wants us, together. That's what the bar was about, me trying to figure out if I was right."  
  
Charlie pulled Don's free hand to his mouth, nibbling delicately at his index finger while he considered how he felt about all that.  
  
He'd only ever been with Don, never planned on being with anyone but Don. But Don had said he'd never been able to resist Cooper for long, and wasn't it better they be together if he succumbed to temptation?  
  
Aside from all of that, he couldn't deny that Cooper was an attractive man. That if it hadn't been for Don that night he probably would have slept with Cooper at least once.  
  
The image of Don and Cooper kissing brought up all sorts of emotions. Jealousy and possessiveness, yes, but also desire, excitement.  
  
"And what do you want?" Charlie asked quietly.  
  
Don sighed, watching Charlie's mouth as it played along his fingers. "I don't honestly know. I'd never want to do anything to jeopardize what we have. Too many battles had to be fought to get where we are and I like my life with you. On the other hand, you know I have a weak spot where Coop is concerned. Look," he said, grabbing Charlie's hand and meeting his eyes, "if Coop was just going after me, that'd be one thing. I'd put him off. I'm yours and he knows it. But if I'm right--and I'm pretty confident that I am--and he wants us together, that's tempting. Very tempting--but I still don't know if I could do it. Watching him flirt with you just made me want you more. I wanted to claim you, make him understand that you're spoken for, which I think was his intent actually. My guess is he's getting off on imagining what I was doing to you under the table to get you so turned on... maybe he just wants to watch, I don't know." He sighed again, closing his eyes briefly. He was making this way more complicated than it needed to be.  
  
"What do you want, Charlie?"  
  
"I--I think we should ask Cooper what he wants before we decide anything."  
  
"Definitely," Don agreed. "There are some things I just--I couldn't--there'd have to be rules." It was true that the idea intrigued him, but the image of Coop fucking Charlie was too much. Reflexively, he tightened his arms around his brother. He imagined that Charlie might have some problems with Coop fucking him, too. Things would be easier if Coop just wanted to watch, but they wouldn't know that until they asked.  
  
"I also think there are some things we should decide ahead of time, what you're comfortable with seeing me do, what you're comfortable doing and vice versa so that when Coop tells us what he wants, we'll know if there's even a point in talking about it." Charlie nodded, his eyes serious. Don took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself. "Okay, so what wouldn't you do? Let's start there."  
  
Charlie was quiet for a minute, thinking. "I've never been with anyone but you and I don't want to be with anyone else. Kissing and touching are fine, but Don, I don't want to be fucked by him. Don't want to fuck him either, although somehow I doubt he has any interest in that. I don't particularly want to be on my knees for him, but I will, if you want it."  
  
"No, I don't imagine Coop has much interest in being fucked," Don replied, turning the rest of it over in his mind. He tried to picture Charlie on his knees in front of Coop, Coop's hand twisted in his curls, eyes rolled back in pleasure as Charlie sucked him. A wave of nausea and jealousy rolled through him. Okay, so that was out, too. "And no, I don't want you on your knees for anyone but me.  
  
What about me, Charlie? What don't you want me to do?"  
  
"I don't want you to fuck him, don't want him to fuck you," he said immediately. "I know we have to offer him something I just--don't know what it would be."  
  
Don kissed him soothingly, hiding his minute disappointment. He remembered all too well how good it was with Cooper. That was his problem. But Charlie was right; he couldn't ask Charlie to sit back, watch him with another man, and expect him to be okay with it. He assumed that went for the oral sex, too. He ran his hands up and down Charlie's arms, turning over what he knew of Coop and his reactions to Don's little game earlier.  
  
"Maybe it's enough that we're together," he said softly, thinking out loud. "I think he's mostly curious about us. I know for sure that even the idea of us turns him on. Maybe we can take care of him together. Can you imagine the sensory overload if you had the hands of two people you wanted desperately on you at the same time?"  
  
Charlie shivered. "Yeah. Yeah, that could work." He was silent for a minute, stroking Don's arm with one hand. "Are you okay with that? I know you've been--intimate--with him in the past. Did you want more?"  
  
Smiling, Don kissed Charlie's temple quickly. "I won't lie to you. It crossed my mind, but you're who I care about, who I want. Coop and I had our chance, and it ended. Besides, I'd never ask you to do something I wasn't willing to do myself. I promise you, if Coop wants something we don't want to give him, we walk away. I don't need it. Okay?"  
  
"Okay," he said, reassured. He kissed Don then, fiercely at first and then more gently. "Sure you're going to be able to keep your possessive instinct in check?" he asked lightly.  
  
"No," Don replied honestly, "but I guess we'll find out." He shifted out from underneath Charlie, rolling so that he partially covered his brother's body and bent his head to nibble at his throat. Charlie sighed in contentment, arching slightly in to Don and spreading his legs. Don smiled, continuing his ministrations and watching Charlie fall apart under his hands.  
  
....  
  
Cooper sat for a few more minutes in the bar, downing the last of his beer and trying his best to get a hold of himself. Dammit, but Don still knew how to push his buttons. He was still the sexiest man he'd ever been with, his equal in almost every way. And Charlie... well, Charlie just wasn't fair with those big eyes and obscenely curved mouth. Okay, yeah, this thought process wasn't helping. He checked his phone quickly for any messages and stood, practically sprinting for his car. By the time he got back to his hotel he was hard as a rock under his jeans. He imagined what Don had been doing to Charlie under the table, what Don was doing to him now that they were home in their bed. Was Don taking him fast and hard, Charlie bent over the bed or on his knees? Was he drawing the pleasure out, making Charlie beg for it? God, he had to know.  
  
He plopped on the edge of the bed and quickly stripped off his jeans, running his hand along his cock. He considered trying to draw it out, but he was too close already. He heard Charlie's bitten-back squeak in his head again, pushing up into his palm as he came. Coop didn't bother with cleanup for the moment, flopping back on the bed and closing his eyes. This was going to drive him nuts if he didn't do something about it. He'd made the offer, and now he just had to wait. He knew there were going to be boundaries. How many times had Charlie told him about Don's possessive streak? Hell, he'd witnessed it for himself that first night. He really thought Don was close to hitting him then and he doubted that the instinct had lessened since. But Coop was desperate, the curiosity killing him. He wouldn't be able to just stand idly by and watch, it went against his nature, but he'd agree to any level of participation they were willing to offer him. He wasn't about to pass up this chance.  
  
....  
  
Afterward, Charlie curled up in Don's arms. "So, how do you want to tell him? When do you want to tell him? Tomorrow, after work?" he asked, kissing Don's shoulder. "And--do you want to do it here, or his hotel room?"  
  
Don considered it a moment. "I think we should tell him together. I'll call him tomorrow morning first thing and let him know we want to talk to him. I'm sure he's being driven to distraction by the whole thing, probably nearly vibrating with lust by now," he smirked.  
  
"As for where, I think his hotel room is better. It's more neutral, where here, well, this is our place, our bed. Much as I like this idea, I'm not sure I want to be remembering Coop when I'm in here with you. That work for you?"  
  
"Yeah. That's a good point. Don't ever want to think about anyone but you here," Charlie said, kissing him gently. "Love you with all my heart, Don Eppes."  
  
Don grinned, returning the kiss eagerly. "Love you back, Charlie Eppes." He shifted, pulling Charlie against his side. Content, he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Coop paced the floor of his hotel room in the morning, not knowing what to do with the excess of nervous energy he was feeling. He'd passed a restless night and he'd already been to the gym, showered, dressed, had breakfast, and read the paper. And it was just before 7. Too early to show up at Don's office, especially since his case had been closed already. Just as Coop was considering masturbating, again, his phone rang.   
  
"Don!" he said, not bothering to hide the relief in his voice.   
  
"Hey, Coop," Don drawled easily. "You okay?"   
  
"Yeah, sure. What's going on?"   
  
"Charlie and I want to talk to you. About your offer." Silence. "Coop?" A strangled sound that could have been acknowledgement. Don smirked. "Come to the office, Coop. Work with me today. I'm on my way there. Charlie's going to come by after his last class and we'll go out, talk. Okay?"   
  
Coop nodded, and then realized that Don couldn't see him. He cleared his throat, "Okay." He clicked the phone shut and grabbed his jacket, realizing that just from hearing Don's voice he was already half-hard. This was going to be one long day, and he only hoped that Don had devised some way of keeping him distracted.   
  
Frustratingly, Don refused to say another word about his offer until Charlie could be there. Don did find ways to keep him occupied but mostly just stayed out of his way.   
  
At last the youngest Eppes arrived, face flushed and slightly out of breath as if he'd been running upstairs after passing through security. "Sorry I'm late. One of my students needed help with a problem. Where's Don? Are we ready to go?"   
  
_Are we ready to go?_ As if that wasn't a loaded question. Coop was willing to bet that Charlie had absolutely no idea how sinful he looked just then. He balled his fist at his side, digging his short nails into his palm to try and keep himself under control, opening his mouth to respond just as Don walked into the room.   
  
"Don!" Charlie called, lifting his hand in greeting, his face splitting into a huge grin at the sight of his brother. Coop couldn't help the quick stab of jealousy at knowing that even if he got all that he wanted out of his little game here that no one but Don could ever make Charlie's face do that. He comforted himself with the fact that he was the only one, other than the brothers themselves, who knew exactly why.   
  
Don's hand landed on his shoulder and Coop nearly jumped straight in the air. "Easy, there, Coop," Don whispered, an amused glint pulling at the corners of his eyes. He'd taken off his tie and undone the first two buttons of his shirt, revealing the hollow of his throat, and Coop was possessed by a nearly overwhelming urge to dip his tongue into it. God, he wanted them so much, he'd beg to get them if he had to.   
  
Clearing his throat and grabbing his jacket, he looked at Don and asked, "So, where are we going?"   
  
"I've been wanting to try this little Italian place. It's just a few doors down the street from your hotel." Don fixed him with a significant look that communicated the rest to him. If this all worked out, they'd be going from there back to his hotel room and then... _Oh God_. Coop just nodded, following them out.   
  
Charlie reached over and held Don's hand as soon as they were in the car. He knew they weren't going to talk about anything important until they could sit face to face so he babbled nervously about his latest project, knowing full well that neither man was really paying attention.   
  
It wasn't that he'd changed his mind; it was just that this was a big step. Don squeezed his hand from time to time and made the occasional appropriate noises, but Charlie had long ago learned to tell the difference between the times Don was actually paying attention and when he was just humoring him.   
  
The wait was short and they made small talk about their days until they were seated at a quiet table in the corner, well away from listening ears.   
  
After they had ordered, Don leaned back in his chair, strategically placed between Charlie and Coop at the table, and sized up the situation, grabbing Charlie's hand under the table. Coop was wound up, completely on edge, and just _this_ close to going totally out of his mind. "So," he started casually, "you should know up front that Charlie and I discussed this ahead of time and we're--" eyes flicked to Charlie's face--"we're interested. But there are limits. Just so we're all clear and there are no hurt feelings later, if there's something we can't get past, we will walk away from this. Okay?"   
  
Coop nodded, eyes wide, attention focused completely on Don. His composure was shot, his normal confidence ripped to shreds, and he took a deep breath to get a hold of himself. He was going to get through this. Forcing himself to relax, he took a sip of his wine and sat back in his chair. "I'm listening," he said, pleased that his voice came out calmer than he actually felt.   
  
Eyes resting on Charlie again briefly, Don laid out the rules as they'd decided them the night before, squeezing Charlie's hand now and then as he talked. When he was done, Coop was looking back and forth between them, pupils dilated, his hands twisted tightly in his lap. "What do you think?"   
  
Coop's exact thought at that moment was, _Check, please!_ It was more than he'd honestly expected and as far as he was concerned, exactly what he needed. Blinking, he cleared his throat. "Don, you know how I feel about you, how sometimes just a look from you could drive me nuts. That hasn't changed. And, Charlie? From that first time I met you, you've been, well let's just say I find you very appealing. But since that night I've been aching with curiosity about what you are like together. That's all I want, to find out. I just want to have some fun. So, I say let's give it a try. If I overstep, Don I'm sure you'll let me know."   
  
"Count on it," Don said immediately, squeezing Charlie's hand.   
  
Charlie grinned. Now that everything was out in the open he felt more relaxed, even playful. "So, Coop. One look from Don and you're all weak in the knees but I'm merely 'appealing.'"   
  
"I said 'very,'" he protested. It was a fine line to walk, he didn't want to trigger Don's protective/possessive instincts any more than they already had been, but he wanted to flirt with Charlie, too.   
  
And somewhere in the last year Don's little brother had certainly found the confidence to tease and provoke. He was halfway through his meal (Charlie had insisted he was hungry and there would be absolutely no sex before he got fed) when Charlie blithely made his announcement. "Oh, and before Don I was a virgin. Just so you know."   
  
Don and Coop sputtered at the exact same moment, barely managing not to spray water all over the table. Coop stared at Charlie, eyes flicking back and forth between him and Don. "You--that night was--," he trailed off, stunned.   
  
Shaking his head, Don smirked at Charlie, "That's just evil, making Coop imagine the way I had to make love to you, tender and achingly slow, teasing you open for me."   
  
"Had to? Come on, Don, you loved every minute of it."   
  
"Well, yeah, that's true... ow!" Don rubbed his arm where Coop had smacked him.   
  
"I can't believe you never told me that!" Coop said, his food forgotten for the moment. "And you," he pointed at Charlie, "you are going to pay for that little remark."   
  
"Hey, hey, hey," Don piped up. "You want him you're going to have to go through me." Coop looked at him hard for a moment, but Don had been grinning when he said it, so he grinned back.   
  
"I thought that was the idea," Charlie quipped, eyes glinting as he met Cooper's over the table.   
  
It was enough to make him wonder when, exactly, he'd lost control over the situation.   
  
"Stop trying to figure it out," Don said, voice amused. "You never had control to begin with."   
  
Cooper mock glared. Trust Don to be able to know exactly what he was thinking.   
  
"If it makes you feel any better, I have him wrapped around my little finger," Charlie told Cooper, grinning smugly.   
  
So that's what the imp was up to. Trying to drive them both out of their minds even before they left the restaurant.   
  
"Sure you do," Don replied evenly, looking at the same time like he would devour him on the spot. He glanced at Cooper, an idea forming. If Charlie was determined to fight dirty, then extreme measures were going to have to be taken. He crooked his finger, motioning for Coop to lean in and whispering his plan in his ear. Coop grinned, his eyes resting on Charlie hungrily.   
  
"Don? What are you telling him? Don!"   
  
"You'll see, won't he, Coop?" Don purred, plopping the last of his food into his mouth.   
  
"Definitely," Coop replied.   
  
"Oh, okay, I see," Charlie said, "Teaming up on me now. And how is that fair?"   
  
Don just grinned, shaking his head. "So, dessert?"   
  
"I thought _I_ was supposed to be dessert," Charlie mock complained. "But if you'd rather have some other tasty confection, who am I to argue?" He reached for the dessert menu.   
  
Don slapped his hand away, motioning for the waiter to bring their check.   
  
"See, wrapped around my little finger," Charlie grinned at Coop.   
  
Cooper and Don exchanged a look, silent communication passing between them. Charlie had no idea what was coming.   
  
The check was quickly paid and then they were back in the car on the way to Cooper's hotel room. Charlie put his hand on Don's knee and started to inch it upward, turning in his seat to see if Cooper was paying attention.   
  
He met Charlie's gaze placidly, more placidly than he actually felt, but he took comfort in the fact that Charlie was going to pay, and pay well, for all the teasing he'd done tonight. Smiling, he licked his lips, making sure that Charlie could see. "God, Don, when did Charlie turn into such a cock tease?" he asked, mocking Charlie gently.   
  
"What do you mean _turn into_? You remember the way he looked when he walked into the kitchen that night, the absolutely sinful way his eyes drooped in ecstasy?" Coop grunted in response. "Yeah, been doing that to me ever since. I have no idea where he got it from. Certainly not me."   
  
Coop let out a short bark of laughter. "No, you've never teased anyone in your life, what with your unbuttoned shirt showing just that much skin and your jeans that just happen to hug your ass in all the right places."   
  
Mercifully, the ride ended before Don had to respond to that. He parked the car and they walked quickly to the elevators. The doors closed behind them and Don locked eyes with Coop, who smirked, looking at Charlie, suddenly on his best behavior now that there was the danger of being seen. Don _slinked_ \--that was really the only word for it--across the small space, coming to stand right in front of Charlie, who looked up in surprise, right before Don pushed his hips into the wall, leaning down to claim Charlie's mouth in a searing kiss.  
  
Charlie squeaked in surprise and then moaned as Don devoured his mouth. He let his hands settle on Don's hips and automatically spread his legs a little. He battled gently with Don's tongue, letting him play in his mouth before chasing it back into Don's. His hands moved up to Don's arms and he made soft sounds of pleasure in the back of his throat, the kind he knew were guaranteed to make Don hard.   
  
They broke apart just before the elevator reached Cooper's floor. Charlie licked his lips and peeked around Don to see Cooper, watching them. "See something you like?"  
  
"Definitely," Coop grunted. It was better than he ever could have imagined, seeing the way they just melted into each other. The elevator binged as they reached his floor, and he led the way to his room. Don stayed close, keeping Charlie between them as they walked. He knew what was coming next, what he and Coop had decided together to do, but still a flutter of nervousness ran through him. Flirting was one thing, but actually seeing Cooper's lips on Charlie was bound to be quite another.   
  
Coop slid the key into the lock and stood aside to let the brothers enter. It wasn't fancy, but the bed was large and at the moment, that was all that really mattered. He let the door swing shut and automatically stepped out of his shoes and stripped his socks. When he looked up, he saw that Don had moved Charlie into the center of the room, their jackets, shoes and socks discarded, and was placing quick kisses to Charlie's jaw. Don's eyes locked with his, giving permission and invitation. He moved behind Charlie, placing light hands on his hips, and bent his head to nibble on the sensitive skin at Charlie's throat, just as Don moved his head to do the same.   
  
Charlie moaned softly as Don and Cooper nibbled on both sides of his neck. Now that he was actually here he was nervous again. Excited, but nervous. He had a feeling it wouldn't be long before his nervousness was entirely forgotten.   
  
Don kissed his way up to his ear and whispered softly, "You can always say 'stop.'" Charlie started to nod, gasping when Cooper hit a particularly sensitive spot.   
  
Don's mouth claimed his then, hard and fierce and he moaned, knees threatening to buckle from the sensations that kiss produced. Then, very carefully, Don turned him so that he was facing Cooper.   
  
A little thrill went through him when Charlie gasped, knowing that he had done that. He let go when Don pulled at Charlie, turning him so that Coop could see his eyes, pupils blown wide in passion, lips pink and wet from Don's kisses.   
  
Don's eyes found Cooper's and he nodded silently. This was it. Coop's hand encircled Charlie's neck, his thumb running across his cheekbone as he pulled him forward. The kiss was tentative at first, probably waiting to see if Don would break it up, but then it deepened, Coop probing at Charlie's lips with his tongue and Charlie opening to him. Don's fist clenched at his side and he forced himself to relax. Stepping close behind Charlie, he slid his hand into his brother's as he pushed his curls aside and placed kisses to the nape of his neck.   
  
When his lips made contact with Charlie's the first thing Coop thought was that he had been right, he did taste like Don. But then he realized that he was actually tasting the traces of Don on Charlie's lips and that thought sent fresh lust screaming through him. He waited a moment to see if he'd be wrenched away, and when he wasn't, he sought entrance into Charlie's heat and was promptly admitted. Charlie didn't taste like Don at all. He was unique, rich, spicy, and the taste of him nearly exploded on Coop's tongue. As he explored, he felt Don's heat mix with theirs, his hand brushing his thigh when he slid it into Charlie's. Coop slid one hand off Charlie's hip, caressing Don's arm but stopping short of where it was connected to his brother. He didn't want to interfere. The other hand tightened on Charlie's hip, his thumb caressing the skin just over the waistband of his jeans under his t-shirt.   
  
It was strange, kissing someone who wasn't Don. There were several difference, some subtle, some not. He didn't taste like Don, not at all. But before he could get worried he felt Don's lips on him, soothing, letting him know it was all right.   
  
He squeezed Don's hand and wrapped his other hand around Cooper's waist, drawing him forward just as he pressed back against Don. He shivered when Cooper's hand made it's way up to the buttons on Charlie's shirt. Charlie tilted his head back, seeking his brother's lips.   
  
Coop opened his eyes when Charlie leaned back, a small moan escaping as Don kissed him again, slow and tender. He shivered as Charlie's fingers caressed his side. His senses were filled with Charlie, but he still craved Don. He forced himself to focus on Charlie's buttons, sliding them through their holes with fumbling, trembling hands. Bending his head, he nibbled again at Charlie's throat where it was stretched to meet Don's lips.   
  
Without breaking the kiss, Don moved to Charlie's side, his hand trailing along his body as he moved. His shoulder bumped against Coop's and he broke off, turning to his former partner and smiling before shifting his focus to Charlie. His hands drifted to the buttons at the bottom of Charlie's shirt, working up as Coop worked down. This had been their plan, to work together for now to create so much sensation that Charlie's brain would simply overload. Don pushed the shirt off Charlie's shoulders when it was opened, feeling Coop devouring his every move with his eyes. Keeping one hand on Charlie's waist, he turned his head to look at Coop, lifting his eyebrows in challenge.   
  
While with Charlie Coop had been almost reverent, when it came to Don that kind of restraint just wasn't possible. Coop threaded his hand into Don's short hair, pulling back to expose his throat before crushing their mouths together.   
  
Charlie whimpered as a wave of jealousy and possessiveness washed through him. Don's hand on his waist tightened slightly and he relaxed, letting himself be turned on by the image, the contrast between the way Don and Cooper were with him and the way they were with each other.   
  
He tugged Don's hand up and slipped his brother's blunt fingers inside, sucking and scraping gently with his teeth.   
  
Don had always liked it this way with Cooper, rough and a little dirty, nevermind that their jobs often dictated that it be that way. He moaned into Coop's mouth as wet heat encircled his fingers. Panic gripped him momentarily as he was torn between the only two people he'd ever truly loved, not knowing where to focus his attention. Thankfully, Coop saved him, releasing his mouth and moving to his neck.   
  
Coop dipped his tongue into the hollow of Don's throat just as he'd done so many times before, just as he'd wanted to hours ago at the office. That familiar taste and feel of Don pressed against him, god, it was almost too much to take. "It's okay, Don," he murmured into Don's skin, letting his hands pull his shirt out of his waistband. "I know who you belong to." And with that, he stepped back, just watching as Don ran his hands under Charlie's t-shirt, preparing to remove it.   
  
Charlie kissed Don again, claiming and devouring that mouth until the only thing he could taste was Don. "I love you," he murmured before pulling back and letting Don strip his shirt off.   
  
His brother fastened his mouth on one of his sensitive spots, hands already dipping below Charlie's waist line, teasing, but not quite touching, not yet.   
  
Cooper put his arms around Charlie's waist, tilted his head back and sucked on Charlie's throat. Charlie whimpered, hips automatically jerking and he could feel Cooper's grin. "I think your little brother likes it, Don."   
  
"'Course he does," Don said, voice thick with desire. "I always did." He raked his nails over the rise of Charlie's ass, making him squirm in their arms.   
  
Coop gasped at the combined sensation of Don's knuckles brushing along his stomach and Charlie pushing back into him. His hips bucked up, rubbing along the cleft of Charlie's ass in his jeans, earning him a warning glance from Don. He backed off quickly, bending his head to Charlie's shoulder, which required him backing up just half a step so their hips were no longer touching.   
  
Apologetically, Don reached for Cooper's hands, pulling them closer to the front of Charlie's jeans and urging him to help him finish stripping his brother. He couldn't really blame him for reacting to having Charlie sandwiched against him. Together they opened Charlie's fly, Coop doing the button, Don pulling the zipper down. Coop stripped him of his jeans; Don pulled his boxers over his hips, and Charlie was just left, quivering and trembling at the intense sensations. Don stepped back, letting Coop just _look_ at Charlie, naked and beautiful.   
  
And Coop did, devouring Charlie with his eyes, mouth watering at the sight of his elegant, slightly curved cock. He'd have gone to his knees right there, sucked it deep into his mouth, but he had the feeling that might not be permitted. Maybe one day he could, but not tonight. Instead he shifted his focus back to Don as he pulled Charlie forward, letting his tongue and teeth play along Charlie's skin. He wrapped his hands around Don's waist, pressing against his back and running his hands along Don's chest. "You're wearing too many clothes, Eppes," Coop grunted into his ear, nipping at the sensitive lobe.   
  
Charlie arranged himself so that he was half hidden by Don's body, turning so his brother was facing Cooper. He was feeling shy as the only member of the group completely naked, unused to having anyone but Don see him that way.   
  
He met Cooper's gaze briefly and nodded. It was Don's turn to be stripped by two sets of loving hands. He kissed the back of Don's neck, holding his brother's hips tightly as Cooper all but ripped his shirt off. Charlie pressed against his brother, knowing Don would feel his erection through the denim of his jeans. He nipped at Don's neck, just shy of being hard enough to mark while Cooper feasted on Don's chest. "Moan for me," Charlie whispered, placing butterfly kissing along Don's back, hands ghosting along his brother's arms.   
  
"Oh, God," Don moaned agreeably, reaching his hand back to cup Charlie's head, soft curls squashing against his palm. He arched slightly into Coop's mouth, his teeth scraping along one nipple, his tongue soothing, as his strong hands kneaded his back muscles.   
  
"What was it you said earlier, Charlie?" Coop murmured. "Something about having him wrapped around your little finger?" He gasped as Don pinched his side, the brief tickling sensation making him squirm. He wanted to reach around, grab Don's ass, grind into him in retribution, but Charlie prevented him. He settled for nipping hard at the spot where Don's neck met his shoulder, making his eyes roll back in his head and another ragged moan escape. He dipped his finger into the waistband of Don's jeans, running it along his skin, and waiting for his next cue.   
  
"Yeah," he said, grinning. He shifted a little, making himself more comfortable. He watched Cooper, spoke to Cooper, but his soft voice was directly in Don's ear. "Can you guess what I've spent the last year doing, Agent Cooper?" He moved a hand down to caress Don's inner thigh, not quite touching Don's cock.   
  
"Charlie," Don groaned.   
  
"Shh," he soothed, grinning as he inched his way up.   
  
"Why don't you tell me?" Cooper said, voice low and husky.   
  
Charlie shivered and felt an answering tremor in Don's body. "I've been learning Don's body," he said, watching Cooper watch Don react to his words, his touches. "Learning how to make him moan, how to make him shake with need," he said, finally, gently, carefully cupping Don through his jeans. Grinned when he felt Don's breath catch and his hips jerk forward. "Easy, easy," he soothed, even as his thumb stroked Don once, twice, and he pressed a feather light kiss to his neck.   
  
Cooper's gaze was rooted to his brother's face and Charlie couldn't blame him. He loved Don like this, pupils blown wide with passion, his whole body trembling with the effort to control himself. It was a beautiful sight.   
  
He popped the button on Don's jeans, and Don made a sound that might, maybe, have been a whimper. Charlie took Cooper's hand, placing it on Don's fly, giving permission for Cooper to unzip Don's jeans while he moved his other hand to Don's chest, fingernails grazing lightly over sensitive skin and he feasted on his brother's neck.   
  
God, that low, sultry purr, those hands never ceasing their teasing, Coop didn't know how Don held it together. No wonder he always sounded completely blissed out whenever he talked with him in the morning. Still, Coop was willing to bet there were some tricks that Charlie hadn't learned yet.   
  
"Mmmm...," Coop purred, leaning in to taste Don's skin. "You're good at it, too. Fast learner, I imagine." He pulled the tab on Don's zipper down achingly slowly, almost a tooth at a time, Don's hands closed on his biceps, urging him to move faster even as he ground back into Charlie. He felt the way Don was balanced between them, most of his weight pitched forward and he smirked. Don had let his guard down. Finished what he was doing, Coop stepped quickly out of his grasp, making Don stumble out of Charlie's grip. He grabbed Don's wrist and pulled, forcing him to pivot or go down completely. He pulled Don's arm behind his back, pinning his wrist and pulling him back, flush against him. Instinctively, Don struggled in his grip, and Cooper ran his hand up into Don's hair, pulling his head back against his shoulder. "Don't make me pin your other hand, Don," he growled in his ear. Don stilled, going nearly limp in his arms.   
  
Charlie's eyes widened, not sure what to make of this new development. "Don?" he asked uncertainly.   
  
"It's okay, Charlie," Don said soothingly and Cooper immediately released his wrist. Don pulled Charlie close and kissed him tenderly. "Okay?"   
  
"Yeah. Okay," Charlie offered a smile and gently pressed Don's wrist back into Cooper's hand, pausing long enough to kiss Cooper gently in apology. He hesitantly probed Cooper's lips with his tongue, a little surprised when the other man granted him entrance. He spent a little time there, learning Cooper's taste, comparing it to Don's. Then he pulled back, kissed Don again and blazed a trail with teeth and tongue down Don's chest, pulled gently at Don's pants and discarded them in a corner.   
  
Coop's hand closed around his wrist again and he pulled it back, not quite as tightly as before, but just enough that getting away would be hard. He could feel the pull in his muscles and he just gave himself into Coop's hands. But then Charlie was kissing Coop deeply, and Don moved without thinking, trying to get to Charlie, to remind him that he was still here, too. A warning squeeze to his wrist and a fractional tightening of the hand in his hair and he stopped, helpless to do anything but watch and wait for Charlie's lips to return to his. A choked whimper escaped from the back of his throat, and when Charlie kissed him, he could taste Coop on his brother's lips; he leaned forward, trying to chase it from his mouth. Again, Coop prevented him, keeping him right where he was.   
  
Glancing at Don, his eyes wide as he realized he was helpless to control anything that happened next, Coop smirked. Charlie stood and Coop was able to lean forward, connect with Charlie's lips again. "You know what I think, Charlie?" he asked, breaking the kiss. "I think Don likes this a little more than he thought he would. What do you think?" He looked at Don again, quivering slightly in his arms, panting, the color rising in his cheeks, and his eyes fixed on his little brother.   
  
Charlie licked his lips and looked closely at his brother. Familiar brown eyes were almost black, his face was flushed, he was panting, trembling. "I think you're right," he said, voice soft, husky. He trailed a hand down the hair on Don's chest, delighting in his brother's gasp, the slight arching of his body.   
  
"One way to find out for sure," Cooper said, voice nearly a growl. "Isn't that what you science types are all about, verifying your results?" he asked, teasing lightly.   
  
"Yeah," Charlie agreed, swallowing.   
  
Cooper smirked and moved his hand from Don's hair to pick up Charlie's right hand, twining their fingers together he moved Charlie's hand to cover Don's cloth covered cock. "Now kiss me," he growled. "Let 'em watch."   
  
Don quivered in Coop's arms as Charlie's eyes flicked to him once before he locked on Coop and leaned forward. He licked his lips, kissing Coop in increments and Don whimpered. "Charlie... Coop...," he moaned. "Please."   
  
"That's got to be some kind of record, Charlie, getting him to beg like that," Coop purred, his low voice making Don buck up into their hands. "You remember what I used to do to you? How you used to beg me for my hands, my tongue?" A choked moan and Don nodded. Coop moved his hand from Charlie's to run up his chest, pinching a nipple between his fingers. "Beg Charlie now," he growled, his tongue tracing the veins in his neck. "Tell him how badly you need him."   
  
"Please, Charlie," Don gasped, his free hand finding Charlie's hip. "N-need you. Need your hands on me, need your mouth. God, _please_ ," he babbled, his breath hitching as Cooper's teeth sank into the skin at his shoulder.   
  
Charlie shivered. He'd never heard Don like that before, never heard him beg so intensely. He wasn't sure how he felt about the fact that Cooper was apparently a pro at getting Don to speak like that when he never had.   
  
He let Don pull him closer and devoured his brother's mouth in a fierce kiss. He wanted to claim that mouth, remind Don that he was with _him_ now, not Cooper. He trailed his hand down Don's chest again, but this time his hand slipped under Don's waistband and he stroked Don firmly, swallowing his brother's moans greedily. _Mine_.   
  
Don moaned, and this time when he struggled, Coop let him go, freed him to drag Charlie close, put both hands on his body and give a little back of what he'd taken in the last few minutes. Charlie still stroked him firm and slow, and he wanted to sink himself into the sensations. For a minute, he forgot there was still someone else in the room.   
  
Coop backed to the wall, leaning on it for support, watching as they curled around each other. They were so perfect together, it was almost cruel that they'd ended up as brothers. And yet here they were, making it work somehow. He wanted just a taste of what they had, but he didn't know anymore how to ask for it, not wanting to interfere and feeling suddenly more like an intruder than anything else.   
  
Charlie curled into Don, letting familiar hands and lips soothe him, fill the temporary ache in his heart. They stayed like that for a few minutes, exchanging gentle kisses and caresses, gestures to comfort rather than excite.   
  
At last Don cupped Charlie's chin in his hands, searching his brother's dark eyes, silently asking if he still wanted to go through with this. Charlie licked his lips and peered past Don's shoulder to Cooper, standing against the wall and watching them, a look of longing on his face.   
  
Charlie's gaze flickered back to Don and he leaned forward again, kissing Don's lips gently before kneeling to remove his brother's underwear. He stood, took Don's hand and walked over to where Cooper was standing. Charlie leaned forward and kissed Cooper gently, thanking him without words for understanding, for giving them a little space. Then he stepped back. "He seems a little overdressed, don't you think?" he asked Don.   
  
"Yes, yes I do," Don replied, his voice low and in the back of his throat. He squeezed Charlie's hand quickly, asking him with his eyes to trust him for just a few minutes. He stepped in, running his hands down Coop's shoulders.   
  
"My question to you, Coop, is do you remember what _I_ used to do to _you_?" Coop's eyes went wide a fraction of a second before Don's hands were around his wrists, yanking his hands over his head and pinning them to the wall. A sure knee pushed between his legs and he ground into it, a moan tinged with relief escaping from him. Don leaned down, kissing him hot and fierce, that reassuring him more than anything else could have.   
  
Don may have had his hands pinned, but Cooper had leverage and he used it, wrapping one leg around Don and pushing off the wall so they pivoted, Don landing against the smooth surface with a soft oof. Coop broke his hold, shifting so he could pin Don's hands to the surface, letting the kiss continue a moment longer before stepping away completely.   
  
Don panted, leaning on the wall for support a moment before he practically launched himself at Coop, looking quickly at Charlie to tell him that this was going to take both of them before pulling Coop down by the neck and crushing their mouths together again as his fingers worked their way under Coop's t-shirt. Charlie wrapped his arms hesitantly around Cooper's waist, teasing the tops of his thighs with his hands.   
  
Cooper moaned, his hips jerking forward. The contrast was almost too much. Don's confident, knowing touches, his fearless, aggressive kisses and Charlie's shy, hesitant touches, the mischievous imp had become the blushing virgin.   
  
Don broke off the kiss long enough to kiss his little brother, and the soft sound of pleasure Charlie made in his ear made him ache. The gentle hands on his hips tightened slightly.   
  
Don grinned as they broke apart, his attention returning to his former partner. "Should I show him all your most sensitive spots, Cooper? Teach him how to make you moan and shake? Would you like that Charlie? Would like to learn how to make him shiver? Like to see if we can make him beg?"   
  
"God, Don," Coop breathed, his eyes drifting shut for a moment. Just the fact that they wanted him here was almost overwhelming. This kind of generosity was more than he'd hoped for.   
  
Charlie's eyes were wide and they looked at Coop hungrily before nodding to Don. Coop was so strong, powerful, Charlie almost doubted that they could make him fall apart with just touches and kisses. "I think between the two of us, the probability that we can make Coop beg is high," Charlie purred, circling him and running light teasing fingers along his shoulders. "I know I'm certainly going to try my best."   
  
Don smirked, watching as Coop's eyes drooped again and he tried to suppress a shudder. "That's my Charlie," he replied, pulling him forward and claiming his mouth. "So open, so willing," he said in between placing kisses to Charlie's skin, making him angle his head back and moan. Coop whimpered next to them and Don lifted his head to look in Charlie's eyes. "See, we're already halfway there." He held Charlie's gaze, caressing his skin and saw Coop start to reach for them. "Stay," he commanded, grabbing Coop's wrist and squeezing.   
  
Shoving his hands under Coop's shirt, he stripped it quickly before positioning Charlie between them, flush against both their bodies. "Now, put your hand on his wrist, like this, your thumb over the pulse--good," Don whispered in Charlie's ear. "And squeeze. Feel how his pulse jumps? He wants this so badly he can taste it. Put your mouth on his shoulder, near the collarbone--no, up just a little--yeah there. Kiss it, use your teeth. Harder. Coop likes it a little rough, don't you? There, good." Don guided Charlie along Coop's body, sometimes threading fingers into his hair to position his head where he wanted it, sometimes demonstrating so Charlie could follow, but mostly, in that low, even, confident tone, just giving Charlie instructions. All the while, he would let Charlie know he was still here by pushing against him, sliding his cock along the crease of his ass and watching his breath hitch each time.   
  
Coop grabbed on to Don's shoulder, fighting to stay standing under the assault on his senses and Don unerringly guided Charlie to each and every one of his most sensitive areas. He was throbbing under his jeans, quivering with need, and he broke, moaning their names, begging, "Please, please God." He didn't even know what he was asking for, just that they alone could give it to him.   
  
"See Charlie?" Don said softly. "See what we did? Can you hear the need in his voice?"   
  
"Yes," Charlie whispered.   
  
"Good," Don said, kissing Charlie's shoulder. He looked up and locked eyes with Cooper. "Now take off his jeans." That earned him a soft moan from both men. "Don't kneel," he growled into Charlie's ear.   
  
Charlie nodded and crouched but didn't kneel as he stripped Cooper of his jeans. Don's hands on his shoulders urged him up and Don fixed his former partner with a stare before taking both of Charlie's hands in his and kissing him gently, tenderly. He kissed the corners of Charlie's mouth and then laid a trail along his strong jaw line. Charlie shivered and Don drew back with a smile. "Ready for another experiment?"   
  
"Yes," Charlie said, regarding him with wide eyes that were nearly black with desire.   
  
"And you Coop?" Don purred.   
  
"Yes," he ground out, and Don smirked.   
  
"I've got a theory, Charlie," Don said, linking the fingers of his hand with Charlie's and drawing their joined hands down Coop's chest, earning a groan from Cooper. Their hands inched down and Cooper's head fell back, eyes closed in pleasure. At last their hands reached Coop's cock, still covered by his underwear. "Feel that?"   
  
"Yes," Charlie whispered, voice low and husky.   
  
"Feel the weight, feel how hard he is?" Don asked, guiding his brother's fingers in exploration. He could feel the tension in Coop's body, see the wide eyed wonder on Charlie's face.   
  
"Kiss him."   
  
Charlie leaned forward and kissed Cooper, gently at first, but then with increasing passion and need. Don could feel Cooper's body respond to the kiss and when he started to move forward, started to bring his hands up to touch Charlie, Don pulled his brother back with his free hand. "Stay," Don chided. He stepped closer and kissed Cooper fiercely and then stepped away.   
  
"Feel those reactions, Charlie?" Don asked, squeezing their joined hands just a little, stroking Cooper once. "I predict this will get the biggest reaction," Don continued, drawing Charlie forward with his free hand and resting the palm against Charlie's jaw, his thumb brushing his brother's kiss swollen lips before he leaned forward and claimed his brother's mouth, tenderly at first and then fierce and demanding until he'd chased away all traces of Cooper's taste and the only thing left was Charlie.   
  
" _Fuck_ ," Coop moaned, his hips bucking into their hands. Don smirked, but didn't break the kiss, guiding Charlie's fingers to rub Coop's length, teasing the head and dipping to play behind his balls. It was too much, too much sensation. Too much delicious agony. He was going to come in his shorts and he hadn't even managed to get the Eppes brothers actually in to bed yet. That was too soon.   
  
He stepped away quickly, taking a deep breath and making both men look at him with concern.   
  
"Coop..." Don started, reaching for his shoulder.   
  
"I'm okay," Coop grunted, waving him off and sinking on unsteady legs into a chair. "I just... just gimme a second."   
  
"See, Charlie?" Don said, turning to his brother, still securely in his arms. "That's how you do it." A triumphant little smile crossed Don's face.   
  
"I am going to make you pay for that," Coop growled. "I don't know how yet, but you are going to pay."   
  
"I'm afraid I can't allow that," Charlie said, his tone light, teasing. He moved out of Don's embrace, slinking across the room, caressing his skin lightly, turning as he moved so Don could see what he was doing. "Take me, instead."   
  
Coop looked up at Charlie and licked his lips. He'd never wanted to taste someone's cock so badly in his life, but he knew he couldn't. Instead, he pulled Charlie into his lap, forcing him to straddle him, and kissed him hungrily, knowing that Don would be over in about 5 seconds to assert his claim. Don didn't disappoint.  
  
Don kissed Charlie's back, then the spot behind his ear guaranteed to earn him soft whimpers of pleasure. As soon as the kiss between Charlie and Cooper broke, Don carefully tilted his brother's head back and kissed him hungrily, once again determined to chase away all traces of Cooper's taste.   
  
He carefully pulled Charlie off Cooper's lap and led him by the hand around to the foot of the huge bed, guaranteeing that Coop would have the best view for what he was about to do to Charlie. Leaning in to kiss Charlie passionately, Charlie sat when the back of his knees struck the mattress and Don followed him down, crawling over him as Charlie pushed himself up the bed. He braced himself on his arms, pulling back to look Charlie in the eyes, pushing the hair off his forehead, before trailing his hands slowly down Charlie's chest, over his thighs, and then up, wrapping his fingers around his cock and stroking once, slow and firm.   
  
A small, choked sound escaped from between Coop's lips and out of the corner of his eye he saw him stand, strip his boxers, and sit, his hand just resting in his crotch, teasing his length. Coop was planning to draw his pleasure out. Good. Because Don had absolutely no intention of rushing. He stroked Charlie again, following the path his fingers had taken, and at last sucking just the head of his cock into his mouth.   
  
Charlie moaned, hands automatically finding Don's shoulders. One hand continued to travel up, lightly skimming along Don's neck to rest on the back of his brother's head, not guiding, not forcing, just resting. He kept his eyes open, forcing his body to stay still as his gaze shifted between Don and Cooper and back again.   
  
Don's eyes flicked up to Charlie's face, watching his eyes as they watched Cooper try and hold it together. He could feel Cooper's eyes on his every movement, every flick of his tongue, every brush of his fingers. It just made him want to slow down even further, to push Charlie to the edge of his limits, see how far he could take them all before they broke. Letting his hands travel down Charlie's legs, Don tickled him behind his knees, making Charlie gasp, squirm, and thrust into Don's mouth. He swallowed him deep, sucking in earnest now, bobbing his head languidly between Charlie's thighs.   
  
_Holy Shit_ , Coop thought. It was potentially the most erotic thing he'd ever seen. He pushed himself out of his chair to circle the bed quietly. Occasionally, Charlie's eyes would connect with his, but Coop wasn't entirely sure that Charlie was actually seeing him, was actually aware of his presence. And Coop couldn't blame him. He knew what Don's mouth could do, and he envied Charlie, just for a moment. He sat gingerly on the side of the bed and stroked a hand down Don's back, not wanting to interfere, just wanting to get a little closer. Any sign that his presence was unwelcome, he'd return to his chair to watch, but he wanted to drink in the experience, store up as much of it as he could for those long lonely nights on the road, stuck in a small space by himself.  
  
Don moved a hand to brush gently against Cooper's arm, letting him know that his presence was welcome.   
  
He refocused his attention on Charlie, feeling the tension in his brother's thighs. Charlie was moaning, saying his name, not quite begging, not yet. That was fine, Don really did intend to draw this out as long as possible and Charlie wasn't going to get any relief until he begged Don for it. He loved seeing his brother come apart like that. Naked and vulnerable and _needing_ Don to give him pleasure, to give him release and relief.  
  
Cooper propped himself on his elbow, fascinated by the look on Charlie's face as Don worked him. He was flushed, panting, moaning incoherently, the layers being stripped away a bit at a time until there was just pleasure so intense it looked like it almost hurt. He glanced at Don, their eyes meeting briefly, and Coop knew that he was enjoying seeing Charlie like this even more than he was. This maybe was what Don craved, knowing that it was him, and him alone, that could make Charlie fall to pieces. He leaned over, kissing and nipping at Charlie's shoulder as his hand played along Don's back. His cock throbbed but he ignored it for the moment, not in any position to demand anything and not wanting to. He wanted his touches just to be enough to let them know that he was grateful for them letting him in like this, letting him see them like this. He was turned on, quivering, almost unbearably hard, but wanting more to see what would happen next.   
  
Charlie moaned and arched under the new sensation, Don's hot, sinful mouth on his cock and another mouth--Cooper's, his mind supplied, on his skin. He gasped and mewled, writhing and wanting _more_. "Don please, please!" he begged, out of his mind with pleasure.   
  
Don sucked one last time, long and slow, on Charlie's cock, finally lifting his head and kissing his way back up his torso. His lips met Cooper's for a moment at Charlie's shoulder before he claimed Charlie's mouth, letting him know what he and Cooper tasted like together. He turned his head to say, "Do you have...?" but Coop was already digging in the nightstand, placing lubricant and a condom in easy reach for him. He and Charlie didn't actually use condoms, not any more, but it was comforting that Coop was so prepared. "What a team," Don purred, subtly pushing the condom back into Cooper's hand as he leaned in to kiss him again quickly, earning him an urgent moan from Charlie beneath him. "Help me turn him over," Don said, only the slight hitch in his voice betraying how much he needed this.   
  
Coop was certain that he and Charlie were the only two people who knew that about Don, and it warmed him, just a little. He pushed Charlie gently into Don's hands, helping situate him on his front, a pillow pulled under his hips. He sat back, just watching as Don prepared him, quick but thorough, sliding three fingers into him and making Charlie arch, bucking into the pillow and begging for Don to take him, fuck him, _now_. Coop's breath caught as he watched Don slide slowly into his brother, sheathing himself deep in Charlie's body with a groan. His breath came in short gasps and he shook with the effort of not moving until Charlie let him know it was okay. Charlie pushed back, taking Don even deeper and making him groan. "Oh, fuck," Coop whispered, the need for his own release growing. Don began to move, and Coop slid closer, alternating between nibbling on Don's skin, placing kisses to his back and shoulders, his hands running down his back and kneading his ass, and kissing whatever skin of Charlie's he could reach. He kissed his arms and shoulders, kissed his temple and his collarbone, but mostly he just marveled at the sheer aching beauty of the two of them entwined together.   
  
Charlie whimpered and pushed back, frantic with need. He'd spent the last year learning Don's equation for pleasure, but there was a new variable now and it changed things in unexpected ways.   
  
One hand was entwined with Don's, as usual, but the fingers of his other hand were interlocked with Cooper's.   
  
He was mewling, begging incoherently for release, for relief and he cried out when Don hit _that_ spot inside his body. Impossible pleasure that obliterated everything else and if he had to bear it for another second he thought he'd break.   
  
Don shook, the pleasure of being inside Charlie always taking him closer to the edge faster than he anticipated. But then, having Cooper there, having this man who used to regularly reduce him to a quivering mess kissing and touching him made it all the more intense. A litany of half-formed words fell from his lips. He could feel the tension coiling in his brother's body and he managed to pull Charlie up to his knees, dimly aware of Coop's hands on his body steadying him. Never slowing his thrusts, continuing to pound into him, Don wrapped a hand around Charlie's cock, stroking him in time.   
  
Cooper watched, wide eyed as Don's hand moved along Charlie, confident and sure. He looked at his hand entwined with Charlie's and gave it a squeeze, feeling him tighten his grip in response. There was room for him now to duck under Charlie's arm, kiss his throat, suck a nipple into his mouth and he did, feeling his body respond. One hand continued to stroke Don's skin, and he could feel how close they both were. Anticipation pooled in his gut. He knew that Charlie was going to come all over him, but he didn't care. He wanted it, almost craved it, and he desperately wanted to see Don let go, lose control. It was his favorite thing when they were together, seeing him crumble. He shifted till he was able to keep doing what he was doing and be able to see Don's face when he came.   
  
The combined assault on his sense was too much, and Charlie came with a broken cry. Two sets of strong hands held him, steadied him. The need to see Don as he fell apart was an almost physical ache, but from this position he could only watch Cooper watch Don. He closed his eyes and whispered, "Please."   
  
Warm liquid splashed his chest and stomach, and Coop closed his eyes to revel in it a second before Charlie's nearly broken "please" filtered to his brain. He opened his eyes to see Charlie, his eyes tightly shut, both hands now twined in his brothers as he rode through Don's thrusts. He didn't think Don had heard, but somehow he knew what Charlie wanted. The person he'd seen before he came was not Don, but him, and Charlie wanted badly to be able to see his brother during this. Coop nodded, understanding more than either brother probably would have realized. He knelt up, kissing Don's shoulders. His moans and grunts were coming faster now, pitched higher in his throat. God, he was close. Coop whispered in his ear, "Not yet, Don. Hold on for just a few more seconds. There's something I have to do for Charlie." Don whined but he nodded, as Coop knew he would, appealing to his need to please his brother the only thing to filter through the lust and pleasure.   
  
Coop scrambled off the bed faster than he thought he'd be able to and grabbed his travel mirror from his shaving kit. Climbing back on, he stroked a soothing hand down Don's back. Charlie was whimpering softly, his eyes still shut and Cooper positioned the mirror on the pillow in front of him. He moved back so Charlie wouldn't see him when he opened his eyes, only Don. He moved to Don's side, keeping his hands off Charlie, allowing Charlie's brain to convince itself that it was only him and his brother in the room now. Whispering so only Don could hear, he said, "Tell Charlie to open his eyes."   
  
"O-open--open your eyes, Charlie," Don gasped as he trust deep again. He didn't know entirely what was going on, but he trusted Cooper. Charlie opened his eyes at his brother's command, gasping when he realized he could see his face. Don was flushed, panting, mouth hanging loosely from his jaw, his muscles quivering.   
  
"Now, Don," Coop whispered in his ear, again so only Don could hear. Don pushed in one last time and held, almost his entire body jerking as he came, his eyes screwing shut, a shout ripping from his throat. God it was beautiful. Coop saw the moment when his muscles gave out and he grabbed him, guiding them both down to rest on the mattress. He put the mirror aside, running soothing hands along their skin, helping them to ease down from the intense sensations. His own need was desperate. He wanted them so badly, but again, he couldn't push. He was quivering, barely hanging on to the ragged edges of his own control, but he was hanging on.   
  
Charlie curled into Don, needing the comfort and familiarity of his brother's body. He lay there for a few long minutes, letting Cooper's touch sooth his trembling body.   
  
When at last he thought he'd recovered enough he pushed himself up on one elbow and kissed Cooper as tenderly as he knew how. "Thank you," he said, voice ragged with emotion.   
  
Cooper lifted his hand, stroking his fingers gently down Charlie's cheek. He didn't say anything. He didn't have to.   
  
Don lifted his head from Charlie's back, watching with a small smile. He knew that Cooper must be nearly out of his mind by this point, but he figured they'd need a few more minutes to recover before they could really do anything about it. His cock softened inside his brother and he rolled gently to the side, extracting himself at last. He flopped on his back, his breathing still a little erratic.   
  
"I think you wore him out, Charlie," Cooper grinned, still placing light, soothing kisses to Charlie's skin but not daring to move any closer, unsure of his footing now and needing release so badly he was sure that much longer and he'd be clinically delirious.   
  
Charlie turned his head to look at Don, placing a kiss on his temple before turning back to Cooper. "I had help," he said generously. He tugged Cooper closer, resting his head on the other man's shoulder while reaching back for Don's hand.   
  
He pressed light, gentle kisses to Cooper's lips and the palm of his hand, feeling closer to him now than he ever had before.   
  
"Charlie," Coop started, his voice strained. The weight of his head on his shoulder should have been comforting. The light kisses should have been soothing. But in his state they were more like little shockwaves to his system, making him ache all the more. "Stop, please, Charlie. It's--it's too much." He was torn, knowing that he should pull back, get some distance, a little control, but he was too far-gone for that.   
  
Don watched as Cooper stilled, trying to inch back a bit from Charlie's heat but his desire, his _need_ preventing him. He sat up, slid off the bed and circled to Coop's other side, climbing in and gathering him in his arms. Coop jerked and Don tightened his grip. "Shh... easy," Don said, placing soft kisses to Coop's back. "We're going to take good care of you, Billy. I promise."   
  
Cooper turned his head toward Don, eyes wide, unexpected tears glinting at the edges. "Don," he whispered, "you haven't called me Billy since..."   
  
"I know," Don cut him off gently. "I know. Shh... it's okay. I know you want to hold on for us, Billy. Just let go when you need to; we're going to be right here to take care of you." He covered Charlie's hand where it rested on Cooper's chest and leaned down, pressing his lips to Cooper's firmly.   
  
Charlie hesitated at the vulnerability on Cooper's face, the obvious tenderness between his brother and his former partner. Suddenly he wasn't so sure he belonged here, in the middle of this.   
  
"Are you sure?" he asked quietly, gently extricating his hand from Don's. The question was for both men and at the moment Charlie was still too high from his orgasm to be worried about what the answer might be.   
  
Don reached out blindly, grabbing Charlie's hand and dragging it forward again so it rested under his on Cooper's skin. Nothing else needed to be said.   
  
Cooper pulled back slowly, turning his head to look at Charlie. "Please, Charlie," he whispered. "I need you. I need you both." He leaned in, wanting Charlie's mouth on him, a Brothers Eppes cocktail. He was almost drunk on it already. Charlie nodded, leaning down to kiss him, their lips meeting firmly.   
  
He feasted on Cooper's lips, drawing his hand down to the mess on his chest. "Want to taste?" he asked, voice low and husky.   
  
Coop made a low needy sound deep in his throat. It was as close to yes as he could get, the taste of both men's kisses still lingering in his mouth.   
  
Don watched as Charlie gathered some of his seed on his fingers, holding them out for Coop, who bent his head, licking them eagerly. A small grunt of arousal escaped him and he bent his head to Coop's chest, licking at the rest, lovingly cleaning off his former partner, loving the way he squirmed under his ministrations. He knew that much longer and Coop might actually explode, but he was determined to have as much fun as possible. All this was Coop's idea after all. Lifting his head, he connected with Charlie's mouth, his presence making this all the more appealing.   
  
A low moan escaped from somewhere beneath them, Cooper's hand finding their shoulders. "Don... Charlie... God, _please_ , please..."   
  
"I think we've tortured him enough, don't you?" Don asked.   
  
Charlie nodded and allowed Don to guide their joined hands down Cooper's chest to his cock. Charlie fastened his mouth on one of the sensitive spots on Cooper's skin that Don had shown him earlier, licking and sucking and nipping. Not hard enough to mark, it wasn't his place, but enough to please.   
  
Cooper bucked up into their joined hands as _finally_ finally his aching cock was tended to. He'd needed this, craved it for so long, he didn't want it to be over, but he'd been wound up, kept just back from the edge for too long. He claimed their mouths in turn wanting to come with their taste on his tongue. Panting, he whispered their names again.   
  
Don smiled, running his free hand along Cooper's chest, bending down to kiss his throat as Charlie tended to some of his other spots. "It's okay, Billy," he murmured into the warm skin. "Come on. Come for us."   
  
An inarticulate shout that could have been Don's or Charlie's name, or some strange blend of the two, ripped from his throat and he shuddered, his release slamming through him more forcefully than he'd thought possible. His vision blurred, and when it cleared he was still shaking, but Don and Charlie were there, whispering soothing nonsense in his ear and placing gentle kisses to his skin as he rode the waves within him.   
  
Both brothers continued gentle touches and soft kisses to soothe him through the aftershocks.   
  
Charlie waited for a few minutes in the quiet before asking, "Do I get to taste?"   
  
Cooper laughed, a deep, sonorous sound and it washed over them both. He wrapped his arm around Charlie, kissing him quickly. "Only if Don says it's okay."   
  
"Well?" Charlie asked, batting his eyelashes at his elder brother.   
  
Don looked at Charlie for a moment, catching Cooper's amused expression out of the corner of his eye. He tilted his head, thinking. "No," he finally replied.   
  
Charlie's eyebrows drew into a frown and Cooper's eyebrows shot up in surprise, even though he had a funny feeling he knew what might be coming next.   
  
"I'm older, I get to lick him first," Don smirked.   
  
"Youngest gets to lick the cookie spoons first, remember?" Charlie argued.   
  
Don opened his mouth to reply, but Cooper put a hand on his shoulder, stalling him.   
  
"You know, in my house," he purred, "each of us used to get a spoon at the same time." He ran his hands through the quickly drying, sticky mess, careful not to mingle the sample with Charlie's, and held one out to each of the brothers.   
  
Charlie licked Cooper's finger greedily, closing his eyes as he analyzed the differences between Don's taste and Cooper's. He licked every trace from Cooper's hand, nibbling lightly on the sensitive pads of his fingers.   
  
Don sucked Cooper's fingers into his mouth, the taste instantly familiar. He smiled, licking his fingers more slowly, their eyes locking as he did. Something passed between them, an understanding maybe of all the things that had gone unsaid between them all those years ago. Don worked his way down to his palm, kissing his wrist and just letting his fingers play on the back of his hand. "Billy..." he whispered.   
  
Cooper smirked, nodding. He understood. "Yeah, me too." He hissed lightly when Charlie nipped at a particularly sensitive spot, his teeth finding an old scar on one of his fingers. He pulled them down, settling them at his side, their hands linking over his chest.   
  
"I love you, Charlie," Don said, pillowing his head on Cooper's shoulder.  
  
"I love you too, Don," Charlie said softly, pulling their joined hands to his lips so he could kiss Don's knuckle before settling back down on Cooper's chest.   
  
And he thought maybe, in time, he could come to love Cooper too. He didn't think he'd ever be _in_ love with him, but love? Yeah.   
  
Cooper settled himself between them, feeling that eventually, Charlie would work his way over to Don, but that was okay. They were like one person for him now, and curling next to Charlie was just as good as being next to Don. His hands stroked their backs gently and he smiled. "So, what do you want to do tomorrow?"   
  
Charlie raised his head to grin at both the older men. "Why wait until tomorrow?"   
  
Don and Coop both lifted their heads to look at him before glancing at each other. They rolled their eyes, dropping their heads back to their places, grinning.   
  
"Go to sleep, Charlie," Don groaned. A plan started to form in the back of his mind though and he looked at Cooper, a smirk pulling at his lips. "Maybe you'll wake up to something special."   
  
"What if I prefer my beauty sleep? I seem to recall you two get up at the crack of dawn."   
  
Cooper looked at Don, rubbing his arms. "Hey, if you prefer to sleep, that's fine by us," his tone was light, teasing, but there was just enough of a promise to it to make Don shiver a little.   
  
Don waggled his eyebrows at his former partner before fixing Charlie with a stare.   
  
Charlie considered for a minute and then got out of bed to worm his way between Don and Cooper, tangling his arms and legs with his brother. _Mine_. "Good luck with that."   
  
Don smiled, receiving his brother into his arms gladly, looking into his eyes and kissing him softly.   
  
Coop chuckled, reaching over to turn off the light before curling himself around Charlie's back, his hand finding Don's arm. He felt more connected, more grounded than he had in quite a long time and found that for once, he didn't mind. He kissed Don's arm where it rested behind Charlie's head and kissed the nape of Charlie's neck. He doubted that this feeling could really be called love, but it was close, and he wrapped himself in it as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
